


Mendadak Baper

by siluman_panda



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: Kata siapa jadi rebutan itu enak? • AU. OOC. Typo (s)





	Mendadak Baper

**Author's Note:**

> Aslinya mau dipablis di ffn tapi ku lupa lagi pake provider sebelah yang jelas2 gabisa ngakses ffn. Selain itu tanggal2 segini biasanya sono lagi main tenis. Selamat membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu Sweet Devil dari Hachioji-P.

_**Aldnoah Zero bukan punya saya. Tapi milik A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama, TROYCA, dll** _

  
_**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan suatu pihak.** _

  
_**AU. OOC. Typo(s). Plotless.** _

* * *

 

.

.  
.

* * *

 

"Duh duh kusumo...."

Genjrengan gitar dengan suara syahdu, mangkal di depan sebuah rumah mewah secara ilegal—bukan, bukan villa, pavilliun, apalagi istana. Cuma rumahnya emang kelewat megah bin kira kira mabushii, bahkan sering disangka sebagai fenomena fatamorgana.

Rambut warna hitam berkilau berkilau rambut sehat berkilau—ehem, efek sebuah gel penata rambut bermerk G*tsby, si pemuda ini nekat melancarkan aksi yang terbilang sedikit berbau narsis berlandas asas demokrasi saat malam telah tiba.

"Woting ati dimen mari....aduh....nyo—"

**_BYUUURRRR_ **

Acara penyiraman berlangsung singkat, padat, dan sarat akan penolakan. Korban yang diketahui bernama Kaizuka Inaho basah kuyup sekujur tubuh, langsung bersin di tempat.

Tenang dulu, pemirsa. Ada alasan untuk ini semua. Tolong turunkan pisau itu, oke.

_Oke._

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Kaizuka?! Jangan menyanyi malam-malam!"

Inaho menyahut dari bawah, menatap sesosok manusia yang muncul dari lantai dua.

"Kalau siang kita sekolah, jadi bisanya cuma malam, Slaine."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu! Sana pulang dan tidur!"

Ucapan jahanam itu dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Tidak, Inaho tidak akan menyerah hanya karena mulut keji seperti itu. Ia yakin ia bisa.

Karena ia Kaizuka Inaho.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Tidak cukup Inaho mengganggu Slaine di malam hari.

Bahkan kini Slaine sering mendapat sms aduhai yang keliatan banget pengirimnya siapa. Slaine sih tidak menyimpan nomornya. Ia menyimpan pesan-pesannya agar dapat dijadikan bukti untuk lapor ke pihak berwenang nanti. Ia akan mengadu dengan alasan Aksi Damai Anti Stalker 9999 plus.

Lihat saja nanti. Sebuah fatwa harus segera dikeluarkan, serta menyatakan Kaizuka Inaho adalah representasi keharaman mutlak di dunia, sehingga ia bisa tenang kapanpun dan dimanapun tanpa takut maupun cemas bakal diuntit.

Kurang beruntung, kali ini stalkernya bukan dari golongan daun muda, tapi dari kaum om-om tajir kurang kasih sayang serta belaian. Sebut saja Cruhteo. Duda jeder maji keren sekampung tempat tinggalnya. Putera semata wayangnya yang bernama Klancain adalah teman seangkatan Slaine.

Awal mula kisah pedo tak berujung ini adalah suatu ketika di pinggir kali, Cruhteo menemukan Slaine yang menghanyutkan diri di sungai; katanya sudah lelah diuntit selama masa hidupnya. Dan om Cruhteo datang hanya untuk menambah beban pikirannya.

Contohnya saat ini. Slaine yang sedang menunggu mobil jemputan di depan sekolah, digoda oleh Cruhteo yang juga mau jemput Klancain. Rambut disisir, senyum ganteng dipamerin, sambil menurunkan kaca mobil untuk menyapa pemuda manis tersebut.

"Dek Slaine, kok tiap hari kamu makin manis, sih?"

Slaine nampar muka sendiri.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Macam-macam tipe orang berdasar dere yang paling umum.

Tsundere. Kuudere. Deredere. Himedere. Sendere.

~~_Lupakan yang terakhir._ ~~

Tak berhenti sampai situ, para cogan jombs pengincar si manis SMA Vers, Slaine Troyard. Selain Kaizuka Inaho di sana juga masih banyak yang lain (meski Inaho yang sering diwibuin dan diship sama para fujodanshi), salah satunya Harklight dari kelas sebelah juga yang naksir sama dia—tapi mode ngempet. Harklight mah sadar diri siapa saingannya dia. Kaizuka Inaho. Ganteng, pinter, masuk jajaran peserta olimpiade rutin, jago masak, jago ngerjain PR, sekali senyum etdah dijamin koma 40 hari.

Tapi Harklight punya keyakinan di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebuah kepercayaan kecil yang terus jadi motivasinya.

Harklight yakin dia lebih jago bikin anak.

_(Slaine belum mengetahui hal ini)_

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Gak cuma bapaknya, anaknya pun kecantol pesona Slaine Troyard secara tak sengaja.

Klancain, teman seangkatannya. Memendam rasa yang tak biasa sejak lama, karena dulu Slaine pernah meminjaminya sapu tangan disaat ia tengah galau gundah gegana karena pilek yang tak kunjung reda.

Klasik, pasaran, dan memang sangat basi.

Tapi, orang jatuh cinta mode tomaranai seperti Klancain adalah orang yang tak mudah menyerah. Klancain memanfaatkan keuntungan menjadi anggota OSIS agar bisa pedekate sama Slaine. Kemana-mana modus berdua, dan Slaine sama sekali tidak curiga, karena satu-satunya pihak hama di sekolah hanya Kaizuka Inaho baginya. Sayang, Kaizuka Inaho juga sering mengikutinya dengan alasan organisasi yang sama. Iya, mereka bertiga sama-sama ada di OSIS.

Suatu hari, Klancain pulang dengan pecahan telur di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

 

"Aku capek, pa!"

Keluh Slaine kepada papa angkatnya, Saazbaum, di suatu senja platonis. Warna oranye manis menjadi suguhan konversasi statis rutin setiap penghujung hari Kamis. Acara ngeteh demi meningkatkan tali kekeluargaan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ajang gosip paling retoris.

Saazbaum meletakkan cangkirnya. Melirik kepada anak lelakinya.

"Kamu gak terima aja salah satu dari mereka?"

Slaine menggeleng lucu (dari sudut pandang Saazbaum) sambil berkata.

"Gak mau, papi!" baik Inaho, sampe Cruhteo pun, Slaine tidak ada rasa sama sekali.

_(Harklight, kasihan sekali kamu tak dinotis.)_

_(Bukannya Klancain juga, thor)_

Saazbaum menerawang kepada horizon.

"Kalo gitu, nikah aja yuk sama papi?"

Saazbaum diguyur teh.

* * *

* * *

 

**_._ **  
**_._ **  
**_._ **  
**_._ **  
**_End_ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
